Incandescence
by Celesti Rivers
Summary: They provided warmth for each other, even when they were far apart - it was some kind of perpetual incandescence that bound them together. A five-part collection of drabbles centred around Seamus and Lavender, from the harmless crush to the necessary love. Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1: Lemon Yellow

**This drabble collection is written for the 5 Drabbles Competition on the HPFC forum. I've never actually done drabbles before, so here goes nothing O.O**

 **Prompt: lemon yellow**

* * *

 _Part 1: Lemon Yellow_

* * *

Seamus thought that Lavender's hair was a shade of lemon yellow.

It certainly never crossed his mind that it was more of a honey gold.

No, her hair was most certainly a collection of sour, acidulated threads hanging from her head. Each filament possessed the same caustic shade of yellow. It burned his eyes the longer he stared at the way the reedy fibres swung back and forth as she bellowed a hearty and genuine laugh that only she could muster, as she jovially hopped down the halls, as she did anything in her distinctly alembicated manner that would cause the floss she called hair to enticingly wave at him from across the room.

At least, Seamus hoped her hair was the disgusting lemon yellow that he was envisioning.

If her hair truly was the thick honey gold that would occasionally flash before his eyes, especially when Seamus was too tired to think, then that would make her absolutely perfect, and the fiery brunette lad would unequivocally fall in love with Lavender Brown.


	2. Part 2: Watermark

**Prompt: Watermark by Enya (it's a really great song, for those that are into instrumental music)**

* * *

 _Part 2: Watermark_

* * *

Seamus envied how inexplicably and ceaselessly graceful Lavender was. Elegance seemed to ooze from her every pore, pooling at her feet and rising, like mesmerizing fog, to encircle her in a vapour of alluring transcendence.

Her hair would always follow after her like a golden cloud enchanted to cast rays of beauty onto her body. Her limbs would never stumble over each other - she knew where to place each one so as to allow her to flow along the stone halls of Hogwarts as nimbly as possible. The way she held herself - shoulders back and spine elegantly elongated - emitted an aura of confidence and beauty, an addition of a pink smoke to the golden glow of perfection that was already surrounding her. Her feet left delicate watermarks in their wake.

It seemed that with every step _he_ took, only calamitous flames would follow close behind, obnoxiously nipping at his heels. The insistent blaze would confuse his feet, condemning him to perpetual tripping and awkward calibration. Worst of all, the wildfire would occasionally sneak up his back and leave his clothes scorched and his hair in blackened patches.

Seamus envied Lavender's gracefulness so much that it would feed that cursed fire.

However, despite all this, Seamus did not despise Lavender's refined movements. They were, in fact, the most beautiful animations he had ever laid his eyes on.

No, he simply envied her for the way her body would flawlessly flow from one place to another, for there was nothing he wished more than to be able to muster, even for a mere second, a small fraction of the charm she possessed.

But, most of all, Seamus was so positively green with envy because he had never so strongly desired to call something his own than he desired the willowy beauty that was Lavender Brown.


	3. Part 3: The Trunk

**WARNING for non-graphic torture.**

 **Prompt: school trunk**

* * *

 _Part 3: The Trunk_

* * *

Even his school trunk was covered in scorch marks and soot, but she would never offer to fix it.

The roughly blackened trunk embodied Seamus, just like the charred ends of his chestnut hair, and the cauterized sleeves of his robes.

Lavender wished that everything embodied Seamus so well, so fully. She wished that everywhere she turned, her eyes would land on a spontaneous flame or a scorch mark, because when her eyes did land on such sights, an amazing feeling would surge through her entire body. Her heart would race, her skin would glow with heat, and she felt absolutely rejuvenated with the fulfilling sensation of hope and longing.

So that was why when Lavender's back was pressed against the cold stone floor of Hogwarts' dungeons with the sticky and warm feeling of blood on her hands and a Dark Mark in her line of sight, her eyes would be searching for anything that looked like the sporadic scorch marks on his school trunk.

They would search and search until finally -

There. A grimy corner permanently blackened with the soot of an explosion.

A faint smile graced Lavender's pale pink lips as she felt the strength she needed surge through her, softening the arduous blow of the next curse.


	4. Part 4: Graduation

**Prompt: graduation**

* * *

 _Part 4: Graduation_

* * *

"I think this is as perfect as it's going to get," Seamus said, a small laugh mingling with his words.

"I hope you'll be able to keep it in place," Lavender muttered in reply.

She loved fixing his tie. It would be perpetually crooked without her, and so it gave her purpose in his life. Seamus already had a purpose in hers. He had been the empowering thought on her mind that got her through the tortures of their tarnished seventh year. His face lingered in her enervated thoughts when she fought to hold on to life. Now, Lavender only wished she could be needed by him in the same way.

For now, fixing his tie would have to do.

Nevertheless, Lavender revelled in the feeling that, in this small way, she would be by his side when he graduated from Hogwarts, even if they were to be separated by four other letters in the line of seventh years.

"I do, too," Seamus said. "I want to look down and think, 'I wouldn't be looking so dapper at my own graduation if it wasn't for that Lavender Brown.'"

His arms then wrapped around her like a protective cocoon. Yes, a straightened tie would be enough purpose in his life for now.


	5. Part 5: Clean

**Prompt: cleaning**

* * *

 _Part 5: Clean_

* * *

Once Mona was born, Seamus began helping Lavender with cleaning.

It had been an instantaneous adjustment and Lavender was more than grateful, yet curiosity prowled her mind. Since Mona's arrival to their family, there had not been a pyrotechnic object in sight, nor a spot of soot to be cleaned by her with a tired sigh.

Lavender was certainly not discontent with her husband's predisposition to produce flames at every turn. She loved it, like every other silly little thing he did, and she never minded cleaning up the aftermath of his many conflagrations. In that way, they were a team, and so one evening she embarked on a proper investigation to uncover the instigator of change in Seamus' habits.

"Why the sudden cleanliness?" she asked as she curled into his side and pulled the covers over them.

"Safety, of course," he answered simply. "Mona is not _yet_ as experienced as I am in the art of controlled fire."

Lavender smiled and kissed Seamus's cheek. "You do have a loose definition of the word 'control.'"

"Anyways, I enjoy helping you with the cleaning," he continued, hugging her tightly to him. "It's the least I can do after you carried our child around for nine months."

A wide smile graced Lavender's features at her husband's chivalry. Not because it was silly or amusing, but because it simply made her swell with happiness.

* * *

 **That's it for this collection! Thank you to everyone that read it, and for those that reviewed/favourited. I've actually quite enjoyed my first drabble experience, and I hope that I did the writing style justice :)**


End file.
